


Worries

by spycynes



Category: Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Yakko Warner Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycynes/pseuds/spycynes
Summary: Yakko has always been a protector of his little siblings for decades. He has no choice to act mature and take the responsibilities despite being a child himself. Although, sometimes the eldest is too stubborn to admit that he also deserves some break.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first off, Hi! this is my first fic! I've been having this idea for quite a while and I kinda want to try out writing it down just to see if it works out. Although truth to be told, I'm not even a writer myself. I'm a struggling artist who's currently having a total art block for almost a month and I kinda want to try something new. so here it is!!
> 
> English is not my first language. Prepare for grammatical errors and limited vocabulary. Enjoy <3

It's Saturday morning, Yakko casually walks around the studio lot without causing any trouble which is unusual for a warner to do so. He just finished a meeting he had with Mr. Plotz about the cancellation of their show. The meeting itself already makes him feel bummed out even before it starts. Yakko didn’t want to bring his siblings around for two reasons; first, meetings are boring, and second, he didn’t want them to worry.

The news wasn’t new for the Warners, the crew already informed them beforehand which of course upsets them. Although, they managed to accept it at least for a while. They didn’t want their last recordings on the set to be all sad thinking about it so instead they act like how they usually are.

Yakko’s hands are in his pocket. His mind is somewhere else while walking towards the water tower. The news about the cancelation is enough to make him worried about what’s going to happen to them after it’s all finished. Now, another news he got today from the meeting makes him even more upset and anxious. 

Yakko knows how the studio despises him and his siblings. He doesn’t understand why, but it shows by how the studio treats them. They were drawn to be zany. It's who they are and it makes sense for them to act like it. Who knows what’s going to happen after their show ends? Yakko hates to admit, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they’re going to lock them out again.

He then realized he’s now at the end of the ladder of his home sweet tower. He sighed as he climbed up the ladder. After a few steps, he noticed how cold and numb his body is right now. He shakes it offs and keeps moving upward.

Before Yakko opens the door, he stops himself as he puts on his mask and ready to act ‘normal’ around his siblings.

“Helloooo sibs!” Yakko announced.

He looked around as one of them answered “finally, you’re back!”

“Missed me already? I’m only gone for like, what? Less than two hours.” Yakko walked to the living room and found both of them laying down on the couch watching a marathon of the classic Looney Tunes shorts.

“Well yeah, but we’re bored without your annoying voice echoing this ancient tower” the youngest remarked as the middle chuckles along.

“Haha very funny. Now move aside, I crave for some entertainment after our dear old Plotz blabbering things for almost two hours of my precious time” he sits between both of his siblings.

Anyway, “How’s the meeting?” Wakko asked as he looked at Yakko who’s trying to make himself comfortable.

“Ehhh, same old same old. Just like how meetings usually are, boring.” Yakko lamely stated. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk about the meeting. But he also doesn’t want to make it obvious something did happen.

“What is it about anyway? Something to do with the cancelation?” now it’s Dot turned to ask.

“Something like that”

“Is there anything new we should know or?” Dot asked again. She knows Yakko can be very secretive at times especially when it comes to holding the burden of being the big brother that he is. The eldest wouldn’t even think for a second to lie as long as his siblings aren’t worried about whatever he’s worrying about.

Yakko is also a good liar. It’s hard to tell if he’s being truthful or not. Dot and Wakko know between the three of them, Yakko is probably the one who took it the hard way when we heard about the show coming to an end. Sure, Dot is upset because she loves acting and enjoys the spotlight. While Wakko loves to work with the crew, having the opportunity to encounter new people and experience new stuff every time they’re on the set.

Yakko however, is more than acting and experience. Yakko once told them that he never felt so relaxed until they have their show even with the extensive schedule they have every day. Yakko prefers having to work overtime rather than trapped in the tower for decades. Which makes tons of sense. They figured how stressed he was back then not knowing what to expect. And to double the stress, he’s also responsible for taking care of his two younger siblings despite being a child himself.

“Uhhh, Nothing new other than what the crew already told us and some questions from other toons about other stuff regarding it.” Yakko simply answered.

Awkward Silence. The siblings know how sensitive the topic is between the three of them. But they tend to act like it’s nothing. The conversation stops there as they finally put a focus on the tv that’s been playing in the background.

“Still can’t believe the show’s going to end real soon... thought we’re doing good for once,” Wakko suddenly said.

“Heyy, nothing to worry about okay? The studio’s been weird since ever, and I’m sure this has nothing to do with us. Besides, you guys know the audience loves us! It’s good evidence already how well we are on the show right?” Both of his siblings looked at him and nodded.

“I know It’s going to be tough, but I promise it’ll all be fine as long as we stay together. I mean, what good is it to not if I don’t have my annoying siblings on my side?” he playfully tickles them to try to lighten up the mood. The laughter slowly faded out as they once again focused on their tv but this time, the atmosphere is lighter than before.

A few minutes passed, both Wakko and Dot slept in the middle of the marathon. Yakko looks at how peacefully his little siblings are right now, he couldn’t help to smile.

Thinking about them living for years on the lot sometimes makes him depressed. It’s hard not to get emotional at least for a day and try to hide these feelings from his siblings when life can be cruel at times to him and his innocent family.

He just doesn’t get it. What did they do to deserve the treatment the studio gives them for all these years? They always said they acted crazy or insane but somehow these people forgot that they were drawn that way! He and his siblings never hurt anyone on purpose. All they do is have fun and be themselves.

Yakko noticed how shaken he is right now. He let out a sigh as he got off from the sofa. The sound of his siblings calms him down. Oh, how would he do without them? Yakko is so sure his siblings are the only reason why he’s still sane until today. Hearing them breath, seeing them happy and knowing they’re safe and sound are enough to make him feel okay.

He walked to their room and picked up two blankets and slowly wrapped them out with it. Satisfied, Yakko then went to the kitchen so he could brew himself a warm tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just did a few edits with chapter one. i noticed how iffy my English was so I tried to fix it. Hopefully is much more readable than before.

It’s now noon. Yakko’s about to make lunch for him and his siblings then suddenly a loud ring coming from their telephone.

Yakko picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Ehhh, What’s up kiddo?” a familiar voice remarked.

“Oh, hi Bugs. Not much, bout to make lunch. for sibs You?” Yakko answered.

Bugs Bunny. The legendary toon who is also well known to be the mascot of Warner Bros studio. The Warners consider him as both a mentor and a parental figure. Most people know how close they are with Bugs, they tend to hang out a lot in public and one thing they usually do is to have lunch together.

“Doing great. Speaking of lunch, you kids want to eat somewhere? Daffy accidentally ruined the whole set so I’m free for the next few hours.”

“Sure, where to? Sibs are sleeping right now so it’ll take a while to wake them up.” Yakko said as he looked back to the sofa where both Wakko and Dot are now.

“At this hour? you kids don’t usually take naps.” 

“Uh, yeah. We had a rough night."

Not wanting to make the hare worry, Yakko continued “Before you ask, yes, the answer is Monopoly.” They were having an intense game night playing monopoly and none of them losing. They ended up stopping the game after knowing that it’s already four in the morning and Yakko had to attend a meeting at eight.

Bugs chuckled. “Alright mac, Don’t worry about waking them out yet. Let them sleep while they can, I’ll be right over to pick you kids up. And I haven’t decided where to go so feel free to pick any place. See you soon”

“Okay, see you.” Yakko hangs up the phone.

A small voice came from the living room “who is it?” asked Wakko who popped his head out from the sofa, yawning.

Yakko walks to the sofa ruffling his little brother’s hat. “It’s Bugs, he asked if we want to have lunch with him. I said yes.” He whispered, not wanting to wake Dot up.

As soon as Yakko said Lunch, Wakko quickly sat straight, his face lit up and his tail is wagging. “Great! I’m starving. Let’s go!” Wakko went closer trying Dot who is still sleeping at the other corner of the sofa wanting to wake her up by shaking her.

Yakko grabs Wakko and lifts him out of the sofa. “Uhhh, no need to wake her up yet. Bugs is coming over. Besides, She’ll kill you.”

“But I’m hungryyyyyy… we can easily meet Bugs right away.” Whined Wakko.

Yakko walks a few steps away from the sofa and puts Wakko down. “Well, I’m not the one who fell asleep and i couldn’t possibly wake up my cute siblings from their nap. ” Yakko smirked.

Wakko pout and give a huff. “ I’m not cute! Dot is. I’m tough, and sleep is for the weak!” he crossed his arms.

“Alright tough guy, you’re my adorable sleepy little sib then” Yakko leans down to pinch Wakko’s cheek. “Sides, we have plenty of snacks in the tower. Feel free to eat em up while waiting”

“Fineeee….” Wakko grunt. He walked to the kitchen and proceeds to ate a whole box of cereal.

10 minutes later, loud knocks echoing the tower. “I’ll get it!” Wakko said. He stuffed himself with pringles and runs to the door.

“Hawoo Buwgs!!!”

Yakko who’s now behind Wakko gave the old hare a welcoming smile then looked down to his baby brother “Don’t eat with your mouth full wak, you’ll get hiccups.”

Bugs smiled back at them “Hi you two, ready to go? Where’s Do-”

Before he could finish, Wakko grabbed Bugs’ hand and about to walk out of the tower “Yep, let’s go!”

Yakko interrupts. “Not without Dot we’re not. Let me wake her up in just a sec.“

Both Wakko and Bugs saw him walking out of the room. Wakko groaned then looked back at Bugs with a straight face “He’s lying, It’s not going to be ‘just a sec’.”

Bugs raised an eyebrow. According to him, Every sleep is a beauty sleep for Dot and no one interrupts her beauty sleep. Which could also mean that it’s not easy to wake her up. Which is a bit hypocritical for Wakko to say this. Bugs knows how a heavy sleeper the boy is. Even a huge earthquake couldn't wake him up. 

Wakko’s face lits up again as he brings Bugs to the kitchen inviting him to eat the rest of the pringles he had.

"Whoa there, slow down tiger" Bugs said as he walked inside.

It’s been almost a month since Bugs went inside the famous water tower. Usually, the tower was messy with toys and other things laying everywhere across the room. According to them, a messy room is a happy place. Which in their defense makes sense. As long as they’re happy then what’s the problem? Although that doesn’t mean they never clean it. Knowing the kids for years, he knows the eldest is trying his best to teach his younger siblings to have fun but still be responsible for their mess. And Bugs, being the supposed “parental figure” for them will never stop being proud.

And today is one of those rare days when the tower looks clean and tidy.

He sits on one of the chairs joining the middle sibling who now happily eats his Pringles.

Wakko asked Bugs if he wants any.

“Sure, why not?” He took a few chips and had a little chit-chat with Wakko while waiting for the other Warners.

Minutes passed. two figures finally showed up with the youngest get carried ‘unwillingly’ by her oldest brother.

“At least give me time to wash my face first!” Dot whined.

“Oh alright, hurry up. We don’t want Bugs to wait for us much longer.” Yakko puts her down. She ran to the bathroom and went back quickly. “All done!”

Dot looked up seeing the hare and jumped to the table “Hi Bugs! I miss you!” She hugged him tightly on the neck on which he hugged back. “Miss you too princess. How are you?”

“Doing great! Despite the horrid days I had for living with these two since forever” She said as she gave her brothers 'the look’.

“Whatever do you mean, dear sister sib? I’m not the one who’s throwing a fit after obviously losing monopoly” Yakko teased.

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Dot looked away “You know what? Forget about it. I’m wide awake and starving. Where to chief ?” 

“Ehh, how about you guys decide?” Bugs said as he gets up from the chair.

“McDonald!” The siblings happily said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i adore the idea of Bugs being the Warners parental figure...


End file.
